Żywa
by SnarkyG
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Oparcie się o jego ciało, jej twarz wciśnięta w zagłębienie jego szyi, jego znajomy zapach otaczający jej ciało, jego palce delikatnie przeczesujące jej włosy, jej dłonie zaciśnięte na jego płaszczu, jego koszula, cokolwiek, zawsze sprawiały, że czuła się bezpieczna. Brakuje jej tego. Po odcinku „Poddaj się, Benson" Sugerowana tortura, gwałt i przemoc. Tak jakby EO.


**SVU nie jest moją własnością, należy do twórców serialu. Mała przerwa od świata Pottera… ;) Bo ja tą dwójkę uwielbiam! I tęsknię za Elliotem! Zgoda dla tłumaczeń jest ogólna dla wszystkich – zamieszczona na profilu autora, czyli** **snaxo** **. Oryginał opowiadania („Alive") znajdziecie na ff . net**

 **Od autora:** Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, ale jest 4:30 rano i kocham tę parę, i jestem emocjonalną osobą. Poza tym, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie o tej parze, więc dajcie znać, co myślicie.

* * *

Olivia się budzi przez zbyt jasne światło, które oświetla jej oczy, hałas dochodzący z budynku, w którym zawsze coś się dzieje i przez szept znanych, zrezygnowanych głosów.

Chwilę zajmuje jej przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego. Kiedy już to sobie uświadamia, pragnie o tym zapomnieć.

Nick pierwszy zauważa, że się obudziła i miękko, z sympatią uśmiecha się do niej, co tylko ją irytuje. Pyta:

\- Jak się masz, Liv?

Kobieta wzrusza ramionami i po chwili sama siebie za to przeklina, ponieważ to powoduje przeszywający ból.

Torturowana. Racja.

Ponownie próbuje, tym razem spokojnie, ignorując zaalarmowane spojrzenie Rollins.

\- W porządku – odpowiada pewnym głosem, mimo że jest teraz osłabiona.

\- Taaa – sarkastycznie komentuje Nick. – I tak też wyglądasz.

Miażdży go spojrzeniem, mając nadzieje, że jej wzrok ma taką samą moc, jaką miał, gdy jej twarz nie była pokryta ranami i siniakami.

\- Ile czasu byłam nieprzytomna?

\- Większość dnia – odpowiada jej partner i kobieta musi się powstrzymać, by nie skinąć głową, aby nie spowodować sobie bólu szyi.

\- Chcesz trochę wody? – pyta Amanda, a Olivia wymrukuje potwierdzenie.

\- Liv, - zaczyna Nick. Olivia jest w stanie stwierdzić, że mężczyzna czuje się niekomfortowo. Widzi w jaki sposób przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę i jak pociera dłonią kark – wiesz, że nie musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, prawda? Nie będziemy cię osądzać, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Kobieta ponownie wzdycha, a mały wydech powoduje ból. Zgaduje, że ma pęknięte żebra. Albo i gorzej.

\- Wiem, – odpowiada – ale nic mi nie jest.

Amanda podaje jej denerwująco mały plastikowy kubek wody i siada.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

W kilka sekund wypija wodę, następnie kładzie się na twardym szpitalnym materacu. Jest wykończona i ponownie pozwala snowi zawładnąć swoim ciałem.

* * *

Kiedy kilka godzin później budzi się ponownie, słyszy zagniewane głosy, które na siebie szeptem krzyczą w progu jej pokoju. Lekko otworzywszy oczy, Olivia zauważa dodatkowe sylwetki, Fina i Cragena, stojące przed jej kolegami. Ze złością i zaskoczeniem zauważa na twarzach kolegów furię.

Fale poddenerwowania rozchodziły się po jej ciele jak sieć i nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zapytać, co się dzieje.

Cztery głowy natychmiast obróciły się w jej kierunku i spojrzenia jedynie wzmogły jej panikę. Fin najpierw spojrzał na swoich kolegów, a potem z wahaniem się odezwał:

\- Lewis żyje, dziewczynko.

* * *

Nigdy nie lubiła się załamywać przy innych. Przez całe dzieciństwo i większość okresu dojrzewania unikała tego, jak tylko mogła. Nawet podczas skomplikowanej i obciążającej pracy detektywa w SVU* udawało jej się to trzymać w tajemnicy.

Zazwyczaj.

Elliot był świadkiem kilku załamań. Mimo jej najlepszych wysiłków, nie była w stanie rozwiać jego zmartwień. Był upartym i uporczywym draniem.

Jednakże to działało w dwie strony. Była świadkiem, jak się załamywał z powodu swoich dzieci, rozwodu, ofiary czy po tym, jak sprawa przybrała zły obrót. Zawsze uważała, że to coś, co ona powinna robić, ale to nigdy nie było dla niej obciążeniem. Zawsze chętnie mu pomagała i wydawało się, że on jej też.

Zdziwiło ją, że lubi jego opiekuńczość, ponieważ u innych takie samo zachowanie ją irytowało. Podejrzewała, że to jedna z bardzo wielu rzeczy, która była wyjątkowa w ich długotrwałym partnerstwie.

Zawsze, gdy go potrzebowała był przy niej, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała, że go potrzebuje. Oparcie się o jego ciało, jej twarz wciśnięta w zagłębienie jego szyi, jego znajomy zapach otaczający jej ciało, jego palce delikatnie przeczesujące jej włosy, jej dłonie zaciśnięte na jego płaszczu, jego koszuli, cokolwiek, zawsze sprawiały, że czuła się bezpieczna.

Leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku z wiedzą o stanie zdrowia jej napastnika, pragnęła tego obcego teraz uczucia.

* * *

Kazano jej zostać w szpitalu i Olivia nawet nie chciała protestować. Wolałaby być teraz w swoim mieszkaniu, w swoim domu, ale wie, że CSU** teraz tam przebywa. Nie wspominając o ponurym głosie z tyłu głowy, który wątpił, że byłaby w stanie sama tam teraz przebywać.

Więc po niespokojnym śnie, po raz trzeci obudziła się w oślepiającym świetle szpitalnych lamp, słysząc niewyraźne mamrotanie obok swojego łóżka. Otworzyła oczy i zauważyła znajomą, zmęczoną pracą dłoń.

Jej pierwszym odruchem było zabranie swojej ręki, ale nie zrobiła tego.

Brian siedzi obok niej i mamrocze do siebie, pisząc coś na swoim telefonie. Chyba powinna czuć ulgę z tego powodu, ale ten widok nie pocieszył jej, tak samo, jak nie pocieszył jej widok Nicka po przebudzeniu. Właściwie to chyba czułaby się lepiej, gdyby to Nick tutaj był.

Mężczyzna wysyła wiadomość, którą pisał i w końcu zauważa, że jego dziewczyna się obudziła. Natychmiast się nią zajmuje, pochyla się nad nią z mnóstwem pytań i słowami zachęty. Mówi to wszystko tak szybko, że Olivia puszcza jego dłoń i odsuwa się najdalej, jak może, żeby zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi.

\- Brian – mówi, na twarzy mając wymalowany wyraźny dyskomfort spowodowany jego bliskością. – Nic mi nie jest.

Nie wierzy jej, oczywiście, że jej nie wierzy, nikt w to nie wierzy i dalej napływają pytania z jego strony. Wszystkie „co?", „jak?", „kiedy" i „dlaczego?" sprawiają, że uczucie paniki powraca.

\- Brian – mówi ponownie wyraźnie zirytowanym głosem – przestań, proszę.

Nie ma ochoty się teraz tym zajmować. Nie ma ochoty się nim zajmować. Nie teraz. Zachowuje się, jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec, podobnie jak Elliot, ale jego zachowanie jest bardziej frustrujące. W jego opiekuńczości jest pewne pouczanie, coś, czego Elliot nigdy nie robił, i coś, co ją rozdrażnia.

\- Liv, - mamrocze wolno – po prostu chcę się upewnić, że wszystko jest z tobą w porządku.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtarza chyba po raz tysięczny. – Proszę, przestań pytać.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i ponownie siada w swoim krzesełku, dając jej przestrzeń i jest mu za to wdzięczna. Siada na łóżku i pyta go najnowsze informacje, a on jej odpowiada.

Słucha, próbując zignorować chęć powiedzenia mu, żeby sobie poszedł i zostawił ją samą.

* * *

Raz jeszcze jej pokój zmienia się w cyrk, gdy chyba cały departament SVU zgromadził się tutaj, po cichu wymieniając między sobą uwagi o procesach i chorych, poważnie chorych zboczeńcach.

Brian nadal nie wyszedł i nadal tu jest, żeby dalej jej ją irytować. Chciałaby tylko kilku godzin ciszy, mimo strachu, który wie, że się wtedy pojawi.

Cicho jęcząc, wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Posyła niemiłe spojrzenie Finowi, który podchodzi do niej i łapie ją za rękę, za którą trzymał ją Brian. Chyba może iść sama do łazienki, do kurwy nędzy. Nie ma pięciu lat. Nie jest od nikogo zależna.

Dochodzi do pomieszczenia i zamyka za sobą drzwi dużo gwałtowniej niż była potrzeba, ale, do pioruna, chce, żeby ją traktowali normalnie. Jak wysoko cenionego detektywa, którym przecież jest.

Ma dosyć bycia traktowaną, jak wrażliwa ofiara, nawet, jeśli w tym momencie nią jest.

Staje przed lustrem i wpatruje się w swoje odbicie. Oczy zauważają każde nacięcie i siniak, które zostawił po sobie Lewis. Wizja tego domu, patrzenia na siebie w lustrze, gdy Lewis leżał na ziemi pojawia się w jej głowie i, mimo że jest szybka i trwa tylko ułamek sekundy, to wystarcza by się cofnęła i usiadła na zamkniętej klapie sedesu.

Ustami wdycha i wydycha powietrze i chce Elliota. Tak bardzo, jak w tamtym momencie. Chce jego bezceremonialności, gwałtowności, znajomości i zaufania, które były obecne w ich partnerstwie.

Prawie się cieszy, że jej telefon jest zepsuty, bo inaczej zadzwoniłaby do niego.

* * *

Kiedy wraca do pokoju, z wdzięcznością zauważa, że jest w nim mniej ludzi. Rollins i Nick siedzą obok Briana i zgaduje, że to oni mają teraz dyżur.

\- Kto się wszystkich pozbył? – pyta, siadając na szpitalnym łóżku.

\- Ja – odpowiada Nick i ona uśmiecha się w podzięce. – Pomyślałem, że chcesz być sama.

Unosi brew, patrząc na niego.

\- Tak, jak teraz jestem sama?

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami i lekko unosi kącik ust.

\- To jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, Liv. Cragen jest opiekuńczy i wydał wyraźne rozkazy.

\- Jasne – odpowiada, kładąc się z westchnięciem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – szybko pyta Brian, a Olivia zauważa, że Amanda i Nick wymieniają spojrzenie.

Niesamowicie sarkastycznym głosem odpowiada:

\- Cudownie.

\- Olivia…

\- Poszłam do łazienki, Brian – gwałtownie mu przerywa. – Myślisz, że co się tam stało?

Zanim jej chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrąciła się Amanda:

\- Przestań być nadopiekuńczy, Cassidy. Powie ci, kiedy będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy.

Mimo że Olivia nie uważała ich za najlepszych przyjaciół, uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Po prostu się martwię – broni się Brian, obracając się do Amandy. – Moja dziewczyna została porwana i oczekujesz, że będę się zachowywał, jak gdyby nic się nie stało?

\- Nie – odpowiada Amanda. – Oczekuję, że uszanujesz jej decyzje i nie będziesz na nią naciskał.

\- Nie robię tak! – oświadcza Brian. – Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- I gdyby chciała ci o tym powiedzieć, – mówi Nick – to by to zrobiła. Więc przestań pytać.

\- Tylko się martwię.

\- Posłuchaj ich, Bri – wzdycha Olivia.

Przez chwilę się w nią wpatruje i kobieta robi się coraz bardziej zła.

\- Więc przepraszam, że się troszczę – odpowiada mężczyzna i wstaje, by wyjść.

Dopóki nie usłyszeli głosu z lekkim, brooklyńskim akcentem, nikt nie zauważył, że drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły.

\- Cóż za niespodzianka, Cassidy zachowuje się jak dupek – po chwili przerwy dodał: - Znowu.

Cztery głowy obróciły się w stronę postaci stojącej w progu. Na dwóch twarzach maluje się niezrozumienie, na jednej wściekłość, a na jednej niedowierzanie.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta Amanda, gdy mężczyzna szybko idzie w stronę Olivii.

Olivia niemalże wyskakuje z łóżka, nie zauważając bólu i prawie rzuca się wprost w ramiona swojego byłego partnera. Jednak zatrzymuje się, tuż przed nim, nie wiedząc, jakie teraz obowiązują zasady między nimi.

\- Liv – Elliot wzdycha, niemalże niesłyszalnie. Jego oczy przyglądają się jej całej i kobieta zauważa, jak jego złość się zwiększa z każdym zauważonym przez niego siniakiem, każdą raną i każdym znakiem, który Lewis na niej zostawił. – Moja Liv.

Mężczyzna daje krok do przodu i otacza ją ramionami. Jej ciało trzęsie się od tłumionych emocji, gdy mocniej ją przytula. Opiera twarz na jego ramieniu i złamaną rękę umiejscawia między nimi. Zdrową ręką łapie go mocno za plecy.

\- Elliot – wykrztusza głosem stłumionym przez jego płaszcz.

Jej imię raz po raz spływa z jego ust, za każdym razem wypowiadane cichym szeptem. Jego uścisk jest mocny, niemalże niekomfortowy, ale Olivia nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć. Jedna dłoń mężczyzny wplątuje się w jej włosy i raz za razem, palcami przeczesuje jej loki, za które Lewis ją ciągnął dookoła. Oczy Elliota zamykają się, gdy trzyma swoją byłą partnerkę, ustami poruszając tuż przy ranie na jej czole.

Żadne z nich nie zauważa ani wymiany spojrzeń między Amandą i Nickiem, ani wyjścia Briana. Nie obchodzi ich to.

Gdy znajomy zapach Elliota opływa jej zmysły, w gardle Olivii pojawia się gula. Od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy nie zmienił swojej wody kolońskiej i jest mu za to wdzięczna. Ona pożąda teraz znajomych rzeczy.

\- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – mówi i brzmi to głośniej, niż zamierzała, bo musi stłumić szloch. Mocno, zbyt mocno zaciska oczy.

Amanda ponownie wymienia spojrzenie z Nickiem. Obydwoje są kompletnie zszokowani widząc kogoś, kto był zawsze powściągliwy, rozpadającego się w ramionach mężczyzny, którego nie znają.

\- Tak mi przykro, kochanie – mamrocze Elliot, a jego ciepły oddech owiewa jej twarz. – Tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Nie twoja wina – szepcze kobieta, kontrolując głos.

\- Nie powinienem był odejść – odpowiada, a ona kiwa głową, ponieważ nie jest w stanie z nim o tym teraz rozmawiać. To rozmowa na później. Teraz po prostu chce, żeby ją trzymał.

Mężczyzna delikatnie gładzi ją po plecach, a jego uścisk sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

\- Chciałam cię – kobieta wzdycha. I mimo że on nie odpowiada, to ona czuje, jak jego ramię się mocniej zaciska.

* * *

W końcu rozluźniają uścisk, ale Olivia nadal do niego lgnie. Palce zdrowej dłoni zaciskają się na rękawie jego płaszcza i kobieta zmusza go, by usiadł na jej łóżku z jednym ramieniem otaczającym jej ramiona. Twarzą jest zwrócona do swoich kolegów. Przyjęta pozycja jest śmieszna, obydwoje się nie zmieszczą na łóżku, ale Elliot nie narzeka, tylko siedzi i ją obejmuje.

Olivia wie, że Nick i Amanda mają pytania na temat tego, kim jest Elliot i zapewne są zaciekawieni jej zachowaniem. Nigdy się przy nich tak nie otworzyła, nie tak, jak przy Elliocie.

\- Będziesz mówić, Liv? – pyta Elliot, a ona potrząsa głową, martwiąc się, że może się jej głos załamać. Mężczyzna kiwa głową, jakby się spodziewał tej odpowiedzi i kobieta sobie uświadamia, że zapewne tak jest. Elliot przeczyszcza gardło i lekko ściska jej ramię, uważając na jej rany.

\- Nazywam się Elliot Stabler – mówi, a nagłe zrozumienie jest widoczne na twarzach obydwojga. – Były partner Olivii.

Nick najpierw spogląda na twarz Olivii, unosząc brwi, a potem wyciąga rękę w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Nick Amaro, obecny partner Liv.

Elliot mógłby potrząsnąć jego ręką, gdyby nie to, że Olivia go trzyma właśnie za potrzebną mu rękę, więc posyła detektywowi przepraszające spojrzenie i kieruje wzrok na blondynkę.

\- Amanda Rollins – odpowiada kobieta. – Więc ty jesteś tym dupkiem?

\- Więc twoim partnerem jest Fin? – pyta mężczyzna, a ona wybucha śmiechem.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Strzelałem – odpowiada i wzdycha, gdy przekłada rękę z ramienia Olivii do jej włosów. – Cassidy? Naprawdę?

Kąciki ust kobiety unoszą się w górę, co w obecnej sytuacji jest niedorzeczne, ale po raz pierwszy od wielu dni ma ochotę się śmiać.

\- Tak.

\- Jak długo?

\- Jakiś czas.

\- Poważnie?

\- Nie było cię tu, żeby go odstraszyć, więc tak.

Elliot się śmieje i po raz kolejny całuje ją w głowę.

\- Wygląda na to, że już mi się to udało – mówi, kiwając głową w stronę pustego krzesełka.

\- Kolejna z twoich czarujących umiejętności, El – odpowiada kobieta, uśmiechając się.

\- No cóż, z tego, co słyszałem, już raczej nie wróci.

\- Po prostu chcesz mnie mieć dla siebie.

\- Może – lekko odpowiada Elliot. – Nigdy nie lubiłem się dzielić.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

Między czwórką ludzi zapada niezręczna cisza i Olivia zastanawia się, jakie to proste wrócić do relacji, którą miała z Elliotem. Jakby to była druga natura.

\- Ile wiesz? – w końcu cicho go pyta.

\- Nie wszystko – odpowiada, zaciskając ramiona. – Tylko tyle, że ten popierdoleniec zabrał cię z twojego mieszkania. Po jego przeszłych dokonaniach zgaduję, co ci zrobił.

Jej oddech przyspiesza i puszcza jego rękaw, by złapać go za dłoń. Przeplata swoje palce z jego, co jest nieznanym dla nich gestem, ale jednak właściwym. Brak obrączki na palcu mężczyzny sprawia, że czuje się bardziej komfortowo w bliskości z nim.

\- Nie zgwałcił mnie – mamrocze kobieta tak cicho, że pozostała trójką musi wytężyć słuch, by dotarły do nich jej słowa. Czują się lepiej, słysząc tę wiadomość. Większość z nich.

\- Ale i tak cię torturował – wypluwa z siebie Elliot. – Kazał ci patrzeć. Skrzywdził cię. Myślał, że ma prawo cię dotykać, Liv.

Olivia wie, że jego wściekłość wzrasta, a jedyne, co utrzymuje jego spokój jest jej dobro.

\- Elliot – ostrzega go, ale on jej nie słucha.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że zabiłaś tego drania, Liv – mówi głosem napiętym ze złości.

Kobieta czuje, jak powraca w niej panika i nienawidzi siebie za to.

\- Myślałam, że tak – odpowiada mu.

Oczy Elliota spoglądają w jej i ona wie. Wie, że musi go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Wie, że gdyby tylko wiedział, gdzie znaleźć Lewisa poszedłby do niego i go zabił.

\- Olivia – mówi, a jej pełne imię brzmi dziwnie na jego ustach. Tak, jakby miała kłopoty.

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić, El.

\- Ja kurwa nie mogę?

\- Już nie jesteś gliniarzem. To by wyglądało jak morderstwo cywila na cywilu. Nie byłoby argumentu o samoobronie, niczego – mówi niemalże go błagając. – Tak, on na to zasługuje, ale nic nie możesz zrobić.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma „ale" – przerywa mu i jest jej przykro, że on nic nie może zrobić. Chce, żeby był martwy, żeby cierpiał przed śmiercią. Dlatego nie użyła pistoletu.

Głupia.

Gdy patrzy mu w oczy, widzi czystą wściekłość, czuje, jak dreszcze wstrząsają jego ciałem, gdy próbuje się opanować.

Wie, że nawet teraz, po latach braku kontaktu, Elliot zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Wie, że zabiłby dla niej, gdyby go poprosiła. Że namierzyłby tą osobę, pobiłby tak bardzo, że ta osoba by krwawiła i umierała. Jego umysł nie miałby żadnej racjonalnej myśli, byłby skupiony tylko na niej i na tym, jak ta osoba ją skrzywdziła. Zapomniałby o wszystkich konsekwencjach i nie spocząłby, dopóki jej prosba nie zostałaby spełniona, a ona sama nie była bezpieczna u jego boku.

Wystarczyłoby, żeby powiedziała, a on by to zrobił. Cokolwiek by chciała, bez żadnego wahania.

I właśnie dlatego ona tego nie zrobi. Nie mogłaby przeżyć jego ponownej utraty.

\- Już rozumiem, jak zdobyłeś swoją reputację – odzywa się Nick, patrząc na mężczyznę obok Liv.

Elliot nie odpowiada mu i wpatruje się w Olivię, rozmyślając nad czymś intensywnie. W końcu się odzywa:

\- Ta cała sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdybym został.

Olivia wzdycha.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, El. To niczyja inna, tylko jego wina.

\- Mówię poważnie – mówi. – Zastanów się.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

\- No dalej, Liv, przecież pamiętasz, jak to było, kiedy byliśmy partnerami – kontynuuje, ściskając jej rękę. – Zabierałem cię do domu i sprawdzałem twoje mieszkanie. Kiedy tylko mieliśmy paskudną sprawę, kiedy tylko jakiś zboczeniec uciekł, kiedy tylko ci grożono…

\- uwzięto się na mnie – poprawia go Olivia.

\- Na jedno wychodzi z tymi popaprańcami – odpowiada. – Kiedy tylko myślałem, że coś złego może się stać, odwoziłem cię do domu i wchodziłem z tobą do mieszkania. Szedłem pierwszy i zanim wyszedłem, sprawdzaliśmy, czy wszystko je w porządku.

\- El – szepcze smutnym głosem, bo wie, że on ma rację i wie, że Elliot będzie się obwiniał bez względu na to, co mu powie.

\- Zrobiłbym to samo z tym gościem. Pierwszy bym go znalazł, Liv. Mógłbym go powstrzymać – oddech Elliota przyspiesza i Olivia siada na łóżku i obraca się w jego stronę. – Zabiłbym go i byłabyś bezpieczna, nie byłoby cię tutaj i nic by ci nie było, i …

\- Elliot, przestań – przerywa mu. – Proszę, El. To nie jest twoja wina.

\- Ale mógłbym to powstrzymać – mówi ze szklistymi oczami i Olivia słyszy dziwną nutę w jego głosie, i wie, że jest bliski załamania.

Odwraca się w stronę Nicka i Amandy i posyła im spojrzenie, które sprawia, że wstają i wychodzą. Czeka aż drzwi się za nimi zamkną i ponownie patrzy na Elliota. Zdrową ręką dotyka jego prawego policzka, kciukiem delikatnie gładząc jego skórę.

\- To nie jest twoja wina, Elliot. Nie obwiniam cię.

\- Ale…

\- Proszę, Elliot – szepcze.- Odszedłeś, bo tak było dla ciebie najlepiej. Rozumiem to i to rozmowa, którą musimy odbyć, ale proszę cię. To nie jest ani twoja, ani moja wina. Jesteś tu teraz, sprawiasz, że czuję się lepiej i to jedyne, o co się troszczę.

Przez kilka chwil mężczyzna po prostu oddycha i potem wydobywa się z niego gorzki śmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że to ty będziesz mnie pocieszać w takiej sytuacji.

\- A spodziewaliśmy się czegoś innego, El? – jej głos nadal jest łagodny i cichy, ale pojawia się w nim również żartobliwa nuta.

Mężczyzna ponownie przyciąga ją do siebie i chowa twarz w jej włosach. Olivia czuje, jak wdycha jej zapach, czuje jego oddech na swojej skórze i poruszenie ust, gdy mówi:

\- Cassidy i tak jest bucem.

* * *

Jeśli Fin i Cragen są zdziwieni obecnością Elliota przy niej, to tego nie komentują.

Dzisiaj jest wypuszczona ze szpitala, wystarczająca zdrowa, by wrócić do domu, gdzie powinna leżeć w łóżku i nic nie robić.

To brzmi koszmarnie.

Cragen do niej mówi i próbuje go słuchać, ale chce po prostu stąd już wyjść. Chce się wyspać w normalnym łóżku.

\- I dopóki nie powiem inaczej, nie możesz wrócić do pracy – dopiero to stwierdzenie łapie jej uwagę i natychmiast zaczyna protestować.

\- Daj spokój, kapitanie. Wiesz, że mi lepiej, jak pracuję.

\- Liv, - odzywa się Nick – minęło dopiero kilka dni. Nie będę z tobą pracował, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej.

\- Ależ ja się czuję dobrze – odpowiada kobieta.

\- To świetnie – komentuje Cragen. – Czuj się dobrze tam, gdzie teraz będziesz.

Wzdycha.

\- Pewnie będzie dobrze być w domu – pozostali detektywi wymieniają między sobą spojrzenia i kobieta miażdży ich wzrokiem. – O co chodzi?

\- Cóż, Liv, - mówi Cragen – twój apartament nadal jest miejscem zbrodni, więc będziesz musiała zostać gdzieś indziej.

Ma ochotę coś uderzyć, naprawdę. Nie dość, że Lewis zgotował jej piekło, to teraz jeszcze zabiera jej pracę, mieszkanie, dom.

\- A gdzie mam zostać?

\- Cassidy chętnie cię przygarnie, prawda? – pyta Fin, a Elliot prycha.

\- Możesz zostać ze mną, Liv – mówi od niechcenia. Wszyscy się w niego wpatrują, a on wzrusza ramionami, patrząc Olivii w oczy. – Mam jedną sypialnię, ale mam też kanapę, na której mogę spać, jeśli tak będziesz chciała.

\- Nie musisz, El.

\- Chcę – odpowiada. – No dalej, będę udawał, ze nie zauważę, jak zużyjesz całą ciepłą wodę i nawet będę z tobą pił tą okropną herbatę, którą tak lubisz, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Nawet będę robił pranie i nie dam ci do jedzenia nic z tego, co uwielbiasz, bo wiem, ze nie masz teraz na to ochoty.

\- Wiesz, jak zdobyć moje serce – odpowiada sarkastycznie, a w sercu czuje ciepło.

Mężczyzna szeroko się do niej uśmiecha, a jej ponownie przypomina się, jak bardzo za tym, za nim tęskniła.

\- Będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

\- Robisz to tylko po to, żeby onieśmielić Briana.

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Ale to jest bonus.

Kobieta się uśmiecha.

\- W porządku.

\- Naprawdę?

Kiwa głową na znak zgody i śmieje się nerwowo.

\- Bóg jeden wie w co się pakuję.

* * *

Nowy apartament Elliota był ładny. Wszystko, co widziała wyraźnie pokazywało mężczyznę i jego osobowość, i bardzo jej się to podobało. Czuła się tu bezpiecznie.

Nie mogła nic zabrać ze swojego mieszkania, więc po wzięciu prysznica, gdzie oczywiście zużyła całą ciepłą wodę w nikłej nadziei zmycia z siebie wszystkiego, musiała się ubrać w za duże na nią ciuchy swojego nowego współlokatora.

Nawet jej się to podobało.

Pierwsze, co zauważyła, gdy się położyła w łóżku Elliota była obezwładniająca obecność mężczyzny, taka sama, jaką posiadało mieszkanie. Jego zapach ją i przesiąknął wszystko, w czym spała.

A jednak to nadal była pierwsza noc, którą spędzała poza szpitalem i nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju. A jednak próbuje. Układa się w wygodniej dla niej pozycji i zamyka oczy. Sen przychodzi szybko, ponieważ nadal jest wykończona, i ma nadzieję, że potrwa długo.

Exoexoexo

Nie mija wiele czasu nim koszmary i wspomnienia napływają i kobieta zaczyna się rzucać po łóżku, najpierw mamrocząc, a później krzycząc. Walczy z niewidzialnym napastnikiem, błaga go, żeby przestał, próbuje uciec, walczy z całych sił, ale bez skutku.

Nie budzi się. Koszmar pożre ją żywcem.

W mgnieniu oka Elliot się przy niej znajduje, łagodnie ją uspokajając i kiedy udaje mu się ją obudzić, kobieta przywiera do jego ciała. Po zapytaniu o zgodę, mężczyzna wchodzi do łóżka obok niej i tuli ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. Jej policzek jest przyciśnięty do nagiej skóry mężczyzny, a jej drżące oddechy łaskoczą jego skórę.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Liv – mamrocze, przyciskając usta do czubka jej głowy. – Jest dobrze. Jestem tu. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Kobieta tłumi szloch, a jemu łamie się serce.

\- Nie odchodź znowu – szepcze. – Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Mężczyzna całuje jej włosy, policzek i dalej ją uspokaja.

\- Już nigdy więcej, kochanie.

\- Obiecujesz?

Mężczyzna kiwa głową na znak zgody i kiedy uświadamia sobie, że ona go nie widzi, mówi:

\- Obiecuję, Liv.

Kołysze ją, dopóki ona nie usypia. Olivia czuje spokój, czując solidne ciało Elliota obok siebie. Nie opuszcza jego ramion i całą noc przesypia spokojnie po raz pierwszy, od bardzo dawna.

* * *

 **Od tłumaczki:** Przyznaję szczerze, było ciężko tłumaczyć. Bo i ciężko tłumaczy się czas teraźniejszy. Tak przywykłam do niektórych czasowników w czasie przeszłym, że zapomniałam jaką mają formę w czasie teraźniejszym ;). Ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi się udało. Czekam na komentarze ;)

*SVU – Special Victims Unit; celowo nie zmieniałam, bo skrót wyglądałby tak: SS – Sekcja Specjalna

**CSU – Crime Scene Unit; kontynuacja strategii – skoro jednego skrótu nie tłumaczyłam, to i drugiego nie będę; CSU to jednostka zajmująca się badaniem miejsca zbrodni.


End file.
